To bring the beauty out
by Sammi-lou
Summary: Hinata goes to high school looking ugly but after a long summer holiday she comes back looking hotter then ever
1. The first day of school

It was Hinata's first day at Konaha public high school and she was so nervous.

"Hey sis excited?" asked Hanabi Hinata looked at her little sister and shook her head terrified and shortly after stuttered out "N-no not really"

Hanabi then stared at Hinata and said "Of course you..."

Hanabi looked down to see what Hinata was wearing.

She wore a black knee height skirt, a brown sweater with a white long sleeved shirt under it, her hair was its same old boring colour and it wasn't brush so it had pieces of hair sticking everywhere, she wore a pair of black leather clucky shoes and to finish her look she had huge square base glasses so you couldn't see her beautiful lavender eyes.

Hinata saw the way hanabi was looking at her and then looked down she said in a wavy voice "Y-your right w-what I'm w-wearing is to reviling isn't it?"

Hanabi was still staring at her as she thought to herself 'No Hinata it isn't reviling enough ugh I wear sluttier clothes then that'

Hanabi started to talk "No Hinata its fine" Hinata looked up and smiled "Well I'm off d-don't want to be late" she said as she opened the door and walked out.

On the way to school Hinata ran into some "friendly boys" form her school.

She was reading one of her school text books and wasn't looking where she was going so she bumped one of the boys which she supposed to be the leader.

Hinata looked up to see a real ugly dude with a scrunched up face and scares all over his arm the leader began to speak "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BUMP INTO ME WHORE?"

He went to hit the books in her arms but by "accident" hit her instead, Hinata went flying and smashed into the ground.

The leader and his followers slowly walked towards her, she closed her eyes ready for the beating but nothing came.

When she opened her eyes Hinata saw to very hot boys but there was one boy what draw her in.

The two boys walked up to Hinata and offered her a hand she looked at it and started to get up by herself.

As Hinata got up she felt a shotting pain from her arm, Hinata didn't want to course a scene so she just ignored it she walked past the boys and grabbed her books and bag but couldn't help but feel the pain much more.

The boys sore she was in pain and walked up to her the boy that Hinata kinda liked grabbed her books while the other looked at her arm.

Hinata blushed like a cheery tomato as the sexy blond grabbed her text books off her but she was interrupted by the stabbing pain in her arm.

Hinata looked on the other side of her to see the other boy looking at her arm.

Hinata grabbed her text books back from the boy and ran down the street to the school, her arm hurting like hell.

When Hinata got into the school she finally got the chance to look at her arm, her white shirt was now red with blood and she sore she had a large piece of glass in there.

Hinata being Hinata didn't want to course a scene so she just left her arm even if the blood slowly was dripping down her arm. She made her way to her new locker and opened it.

With much pain Hinata lifted her books into her locker. When she sore them in the corner of her eye, the boys that helped her now that she had a proper look.

The blond was even hotter he had blond silky hair his eyes were deep ocean blue, he had a black t-shirt with the slogan If you bite me I'll bite back and it had little specks of red, he wore baggy jeans and a pair of orange skate shoes but the thing what really drew Hinata to him was the tattoo he had a tattoo of fox wiskers on his face.

The other boy that helped her had navy blue hair and black empty eyes his facial expression was dead no one could be able to read him he wore a black hoody and jeans, his shoes were black skates as well.

As the boys walked closer to Hinata, she then realized that they were both popular everyone made room for them and said hi so it was kinda easy to figure out.

Once again she felt the pain but this time it was worse Hinata was starting to get dizzy and just before the two boys walked past her she collapsed in the middle of the hall way.

Blood quickly leaving her body the two boy ran up to her and the emotionless one picked her up bridal style and walked her to the nurses office when the nurse saw Hinata's pale body she ran up to her and put her on a bed.

A HOUR LATER

Hinata's POV:

I woke up about are hour later in snow white sheets, as I sat up I realised that my cut on my arm was now cleaned and bandaged.

The bell went which meant the next class was going to start that was when the nurse walked in she saw me awake and walked over to me.

As the lady pressed her hand against my head I managed to mumble out "Can I-i go to c-class?"

The lady nodded so I jumped off the bed put on my glasses and walked out of the room on my way to second period which was music.

Lucky for me I was spectacular at music I knew how to sing play the guitar piano and violin.

I walked to the music room and was the last to enter, just when I took my seat at the back where I was invisible the teacher walked in.

The teacher looked pretty cool, she was tall and had dead black hair but her face was cheery and happy, she wore a light green Tank top with a pair of skinny jeans, her shoes where light bluey green colour.

When she walked in she said in a loud voice "Okay hey dudes I'm your music teacher but just call me miss M unless there's any teachers around then you can go formal"

Everyone laughed at that then the room went quiet again as Miss M started to talk again "Ok well I would like to have all of you up here to show us how musical you are any volunteers?" she asked

But of course no one put up there hand. I would have if I wasn't too shy.

There was a prissy girl with blossom pink hair who put up her hand, she obviously popular because she was surrounded by boys.

She walked up the stage and to the middle of it she pronounced her name and her act and then she sang, her voice was lovely you could hear her hit every note perfectly

When she was done she walked down the stage and back to her seat.

I was too busy paying attention to the pink hair girl I didn't realised the teacher called for me to come to the stage.

I got out of my own thoughts and came back to the real world to see everyone looking at me, I blushed behind my big glasses as I walked to the stage.

I went to grab a guitar and sat down on the edge of the stage with my legs hanging over I looked around the room and then looked at pinky she was looking at me with disgust and then I heard her say "UGH she's so ugly I bet she has no talent at all"

Hearing her say that kind of brought down my hopes but I started to sing

On a Monday, I am waiting

Tuesday, I am fading

And by Wednesday, I can't sleep

Then the phone rings, I hear you

And the darkness is a clear view

Cuz you've come to rescue me

I started off slow but begain to pick up my pace

Fall... With you, I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

As I was getting to the chorus I heard the girl once again and she said it out loud so everyone could hear "OMG YOU SUCK WERE EVER YOU CAME FROM GO BACK NERD"

I got up from where I was, and ran out of the room with the guitar around my back meanwhile pinky was cackling louder then ever.

I ran to the highest place of this school the roof and then went to the edged of the roof and sat on the fence that was supposed to make sure no one fell but I didn't care

I grabbed the guitar from my back and started to mingle with some strings, I started to sing softly.

When somebody said "Your good" I looked up surprised and said "N-no I'm N-not" I denied my talent. The person who complimented me on my singing was one of the boys that helped me the navy blue haired dude.

I blushed lightly as I jumped off the fence onto the roof and started to walk away but the boy jumped in front of me and said "Yes you are, hey do you want to join my band?"

*I don't own naruto sadly *

Well please tell me what you think if no one likes it I will stop this story. R&R

ME: well I think that turned out pretty good don't you

NEJI:NO WHY THE HELL DID HINATA GET HURT...

HINATA: ah n-neji I'm fine see

ME: Neji shut up its my fanfic so what I say goes got it

(eyes gleam with evil)

NEJI: but my darling lil cousin (sob)

HINATA: Neji I-its fine

ME: Neji just grow a pair and get over it ahahaha (pulls out pen and paper and write very nasty script)

NEJI:EEEVVVIIILLL EVIL EVIL


	2. A new friend

Ok welcome to the next chapter of To bring the beauty out. Thank you all the people who reviewed, all of you have inspired me to write more if you guys have any pointer or ideas please don't be sacred to tell me.

*I do not own naruto*

Hinata's P.O.V

I stood there standing in front of the boy in shock and I started to mutter "b-but I can't I'm t-to...I j-just can't"

The boy turned around and started to walk away when he turned around and said "If you change your mind where having an audition for a singer next week. Think about it" he turned around and walked away once again

Slowly after him I walked to my next class maths, which unluckily had Neji in it as I walked into the room I saw my cousin he was one of the most popular guys in school the reason I was in his class is cause I'm to smart so I went up a grade in maths.

I walked over to my highly protected cousin and sat down next to him, a second later the whole class broke out in whispers about me.

I looked at my cousin who was looking at me then he saw my arm and he began to speak "HINATA HUYGA WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!"

As he said that I began to blush and said "N-neji-sama p-please not now" Neji sat down realising that everyone was looking at them.

AFTER CLASS DURING LUNCH

Neji P.O.V

When the bell rang signalling it was time for lunch I waited for Hinata to pick up all her stuff and then I dragged her out of the class room and into the cafeteria I sat her down at the popular table before anyone came and said

"Hinata what happened to you" I waited quietly as she told her story. Just as she finished some of my friends came to the table and saw me sitting next to my cousin and they said "Neji being nice to the ugly new girl well thats just sweet"

Just then Hinata got up and ran away and I yelled out "Hinata wait!" but she just kept running I turned to my laughing friends and said "Thanks guys but that was my little cousin I was telling you about.

The table suddenly went quiet and one spoke "WOW but we thought she was going to be like, like well you"

I got up from the table and went into the direction my cousin went. I got out of the cafeteria and into the corridor to see Hinata with Tenten she was a real evil and scary type and cute but no one liked her.

Hinata P.O.V

I ran out of the cafeteria and crashed into a girl.

The girl was really pretty she was wearing a baggy soccer shirt with dirt stains on it and her hair was in two tight buns which really suited her in her hand she was holding a soccer ball all together she was a sporty tomboy type with a great attitude to life.

I got up straight away and apoligised "Oh my I-i'm so sorry" I bowed as I said that the girl with the buns looked up at me and smiled she said in a nice voice

"No prob so whats your name I'm Tenten and you are?"

"Oh I have forgotten my manors my name is Hinata and its so n-nice to meet you" I said with a tiny blush on my cheeks.

A minute later Neji came racing out and when he saw me with Tenten he got scared. I looked at Neji for one moment when I heard Tenten snicker and I turned around to face her and she said.

"Ready for round two huh?" I looked at her confused wondering what she meant by that.

Neji P.O.V:

I could see the confusion on Hinata's face so I decided to tell her

"Hinata remember when I came home with scratches all over my body and face and a blood nose that one time well this is the person that caused it"

Hinata looked at me and then the evil beast over there a few times before looking confused again and she stuttered out

"B-but Neji-sama you said t-the person who hurt you was terrifying"

"yeah and your point is" "well shes seems nice"

"Thanks Hinata your so sweet and where do you know pretty boy from"

"Oh w-well you see hes my cousin" Tenten looked at Hinata in shock you see everyone knew I was the heiress cousin so when Hinata is the heiress its kinder a shock

Tenten P.O.V:

"Ok so your telling me that your the heiress of the huyga compony" Hinata blushed lightly and nodded.

I looked over at Neji and knew he was scared to be in my presents so I came up with an idea so we could both be away from each other.

I grabbed Hinata's arm and started to run down the hall the look on Neji's face was priceless and he was screaming like crazy

"HINATA COME BACK!" "TENTEN I'M OING TO KILL YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HINATA"

I looked back at him and poked out my tounge still running down the halls. As I lost sight of Neji I began to slow down and then to a sudden halt as I remember I was dragging Hinata around we were now in an empty room.

I looked at her and sat down on a chair and started to ask questions.

"ok Hinata I have a few questions for you" Hinata looked up and choked out an ok. After a few question I sorter now know about her now I was asking different question .

"Ok Hinata why do you dress like that?" I asked Hinata looked at me with a frown and started to talk

"well you see when I was younger my mother died by a car crash and I was in the car at the time I was only four years of age and well I was very badly injured I had bad cuts and head truma..."

Hinata began to shake and tears started streaming down from behind her glasses, I got up from my seat and walked up to Hinata I was now right in front of her I moved my hands up to her face and started to tug on her glasses soon I could see her eyes they were beautiful a nice violate colour but no pupil just like Neji.

"Hinata you wanna know a secret" I asked her in a kind way she looked up at me with glissining eye and nodded so I said in a low whisper "I think you and I are going to be great friends" I said with a smile and started laughing then Hinata began to laugh and she mumbled "I think so t-to"


	3. The audition?

*Hey everyone sorry for not writing lately I was sorter got really into reading manga's.*

(i do not own naruto or any of the songs in this story)

It's been two days since me and Tenten had become friends.

I would never forget Neji's face when I told him

(FLASHBACK)

"Ah N-neji can I tell y-you something?" I asked a tad nervous. "Hm" was Neji's reply.

"Ah well I have a n-new friend" Neji lifted his head happily and said.

"That's great! Who is it?" he asked curiously. "Um it's actually T-tenten" just then his face changed from happy to scared.

"WHAT TENTEN NO YOU CAN'T SHES JUST DOING IT TO GET ME SCARED PLEASED HINATA GET NEW FRIENDS!"

"NO N-NEJI ITS NOT LIKE THAT T-TENTEN IS NICE TO ME" that was the first time I rose my voice to Neji

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Tenten a-are you sure I should" Hinata stuttered out "What! Are you kidding me you defiantly should"

"B-but Sukaru is g-going to audition a-as well" Hinata said a little self concouisly

"Are you still talking about her she sucks she is no way better then you"

Just then Neji walked in the door to Hinata's room took one look at Tenten and walked out again.

Tenten finding this funny started to laugh and called out to Neji

A minute later Neji was back in the room with a worried look on his face and said "What is it you want" he looked at Tenten and shook a little bit.

Normal P.O.V:

"Ok well Hinata was asked to go audition for a band but she's afraid to do it what do you think?"

Neji stood there to think for a second 'God she gets straight to the point didn't she now that you think about it she's kinder cute...AH WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO ME I MUST GET RID OF HER SHE'S DOING THIS TO ME AAAHHHH HELP ME!'

Neji said in a unsteady voice "a Hinata you should do it, it would be good for you" Neji said with a smile

Just the Tenten stood up screaming "YES YES YES IM SO HAPPY THANK YOU NEJI!" she said as she begun to hug him when she realised and it and blushed and said "a-ah thank you"

Tenten walked out and went home while Neji was standing there frozen with a giant blush on his cheeks.

*Friday day of audition*

Hinata P.O.V:

I stood in my room in front of the mirror wondering if I should wear my glasses or contacts, I decided to go with glasses then walked out the room and down the steps.

Waiting at the door was Hanabi I walked up to her and said "what d-do you t-think" Hanabi looked up and nodded (you see I had my hair up and brushed for once) "it's uh..." "my hair it's up and brushed...y-you don't like I-it?" I said in a sad voice.

"ah huh what the sepecail accation?" "oh uh I ah i'm going to a-audition for a-a band" Hanabi began to laugh and said "no no really" she saw that I was serious and stopped laughing.

I opened the door with the guitar around my back and walked out the door.

*AT SCHOOL*

Sasuke P.O.V:

I drove into the school gates ready to see all the girls standing and squealing as I parked my motorbike and strode off towards class. My first 3 classes were just so boring so I slept during them I never got told off because they were all intimidated by me.

*LUNCH TIME*

I walk into the lunch hall and wait at the back of the food line pick up a few things pay for them and then began to walk away

When Naruto called out "OI, SASUKE WHERE YOU GOING?" I didn't reply I just kept on walking.

I was going to the roof tops hoping I could see that girl again. I climbed the high staircase and got to the door when I heard that voice and a guitar strumming.

I opened the door to see her sitting down on the cold hard floor "hey stranger what you doing?" the girl was startled and looked up to see me walking toward her "ah n-nothing just practicing" when she said that I decided to ask so your gong to audition?" the nodded her head a little bit.

For the rest of lunch I sat there with Hinata listening to her play and sing we talked and laughed but that all ended with the siren buzzing for the whole school to go back to class.

HINATA P.O.V:

Sasuke stood up first and left soon after I was getting ready to leave when a bunch of girls walked up to me and said "so you fancy Sasuke well to bad he's ours" the girl hit me right on the cheek and made my glasses fall to the ground and smash.

"thats enough Karin" all the girls split apart to let Sakura through, she walked right up to me and held my hair so I was looking her right in the eye and said "If you go near sasuke again I will do more the what were going to do"

Sakura the through me to the ground started to kick me. Soon enough I was all beaten and hurt the girls walked away snickering the way they do.

I slowly started to get up my arms were shaking and collapsed underneath me a few minutes later I tried again this time with success my hair was messy and my glasses broken my clothes all torn and dirt and little specks of blood all over me

I was headed off to class when the siren rang it was the end of school and time for the audition but what Sakura said was running through my mind *if you go near Sasuke again we will hurt you more the we are*

I couldn't audition now I grabbed my guitar and started to walk home when I thought * I can just go to the audition to watch that will be ok* so I set off toward the music room

Everyone was already there including Sakura when she saw me her smile turned to a frown everyone who was auditioning was supposed to sit at the front but I just took the seat right at the back in the corner so no one could see me.

But it was too late Sasuke was now walking to me with a concerned look and then said "what happened to you?" I couldn't look at him knowing the next time I get near him I will get hurt again so I mumbled out

"Just go I-I'm not auditioning anymore" "ah why?" "I just can't"

Sasuke got up and began to walk away while I cried and the heard "Will Sakura please get to the stage" Sakura got up and walked towards the stage and sung her song not to soon later they called my name "Hinata to the stage please"

I was just about to get up and walk out so I didn't have to watch all this go down but as I was stumbling through the door I heard Sakura say

"oh Sasuke we don't need her to audition you already know i've won"

But I couldn't let that happen I turned around and walked to the stage proudly, as I got to the stage I could see Sakura pouting and all I could do was giggle.

"ok Hinata what will you be singing" "ah i-its a song I wrote c-called breaaway"

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak

Out felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I pray

I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I loved

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I loved

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleepin' under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I loved

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Building with a hundred floors

Swinging round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway...

"w-well what ya a-al; think" I said in a heavy voice

" pathetic I could do better in my sleep" sukaru said in an angry voice

'sukaru is really getting on my nerves ' I thought to myself

"If you think so then go to sleep you stupid little mutt" I blurted out not knowing what I was saying

"Excuse me!" sukaru yelled marching over to me clawing at my face and then pushed me down

"If you want to see a mutt take a big hard look at yourself! Your hair is messy your face is pale and you are covered in dirt and blood so your the mutt!

"OH no she didn't" Tenten yelled climbing onto the stage to beat the crap out of sukaru

I got up before she could and bowed in front of all the band members and said

"S-she's right I-I'm sorry for wasting your time I then grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her away

Tears falling down my cheeks

Tenten stop struggling when she saw me crying and gave me a hug

" SHE'S RIGHT I AM A MUTT WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I'VE TRIED SO HARD BUT I NEVER GET IT" I waled

Tentens P.O.V:

"Hinata I'll be right back" I said and walked away

"W-where are you g-going" Hinata mutted in a small voice but I just walked on

'Hinata it's time you get what you want' I thought in my mind


	4. A day to Remeber

Hey guyz I have NOW written the fourth chappie sorry or the wait I needed the inspiroation - ok that word might be wrong i dunno anyway hope you like this chappie and remember to R&R please and GIVE ME IDEAS!

I don't own Naruto or the song and if I did it would not be around right now I must amit and without further adu I give you TO BRING THE BEAUTY OUT CHAPTER 4 yay :P

Normal P.O.V

Tenten marched down the hall ignoring all the plees Hinata was sobbing out for her to stop.

She slamed open the door to the music room and there stood that slut Sakura and her little whores intraining.

Sakura and her followers where laughing and Tenten clenched her fists every second she heard the laughter her nuckles grew whiter until she couldn't take it Tenten walked to the stage at the front of the music room and jumped up on stage by this time Sakura stoped laughing.

She stared at Tenten mad and began to yell "What do you think your donin' Yankie I won go to your little fuggly friend and die and a hole or something!"

Everyone even her friends looked at her shocked "If Hinata thinks she can steal my Sasuke then she can go die in a hole!"

Sakura was breathing hard everyone still looked at her Sakuras eyes were blood shot and Tenten snapped.

She walked right past the girls who looked up to Sakura and was right in front of the queen of the BITCHES!

Tenten lifted her hand and slapped Sakera hard on the face. She fell to the ground sobbing.

Tenten just smirked and began to walk away when little miss bubble gum grabbed onto the back of Tentens shirt and pulled.

Tenten fell bock onto the groun d hitting her head in the fall.

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU HIT ME SOMEONE AS POPULAR AS ME DOESN'T DESERVE TO GET HIT BUT SOMEONE LIKE YOU CAN GET HIT AS MUCH AS I WANT YOU TO!"

Sakura motioned the girls to start hitting Tenten when they began to walk over to Tenten the door slammed open

"Don't you dare touch my FRIEND!" Hinata yelled for the first time in her life. Everyone looked at Hinata for the first time you could see the hate i her eyes.

The girls that where heading towards Tenten back away scared of what might happen. The look in her eyes looked like it could kill.

Hinata jumped on stage and walked straightup to Sakura. She was trembling and Hinata smiled withput her glasses Hinata was different.

"do you know who your dealing with Sakura?" Sakura started to laugh.

"a dumb bimbo" Saukra said with a snicker my smirk grew to a grin and then I started to laugh

"Try the Hyuga Heiress" Sakura's snicker instanly disapeared.

"H-Hyuga Heiress?" "Don't believe me? Ask Neji he's very protective of me and I'm sure he would be sad to hear that a little pink bitchwas being mean" Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"B-But they are first class F-F-Fighters"

Hinata winked and smiled at Sakura before she punched her in the face "NO ONE...NO ONE will ever hurt my friend again. Got it!"

Sakura nodded before crawling away to hide.

Hinata took a deep breath before colapsing next to Tenten and grabbing her arm to help her up as they wabbled to the door Hinata stopped when she heard the girl in the band called her name "Hinata wait... your in the band"

Hinata started in shock 'I'M IN I'M IN' "OMG thank you thank you so much!"

Hinata first hugged Tenten and then leaned her against the wall before she went up to the band and bowed "please T-take care of me" and Hinata walked to her friend and once again went to hobbling out the door.

Sasuke P.O.V

right infront of my eyes calm and collected Hinata had beaten the crap out of Sakura with 1 punch and then when we told her she was in the band she became so happy it looked like she was going to cry, and when she and her friend were out the door all I could hear was happy cheers going throughout the hall.

I looked back at Temari and saw her grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked "I like that girl no I like both of 'em" Temari said laughing.

"I mean I've so toatally wanted to waste Sakura since the first time I met her and the new girl Hinata acutally did it! I love it! And she's the Hyuga Heiress this is going to be FUN!" Temari kept rambling on. I only cought some of the stuff She was saying.

"...and her Eyes oh my god her eyes they were just lovely, and she sung like an angle. Oh I have a plan I'm going to turn a shy and sweet angle into a hot and rockin anglic DEMON!"

I turned to look at the rest of the band with worried eye's

'I pray for you Hinata" I tought

Hinata's P.O.V

I was having a drive home with Tenten in the back seat and me and Neji in the front. I kept on trying to avoid the view of my cousins eyes.

The car ride was quiet and when we stopped at Tentens house I said in a sympethetic voice

"Sorry about todat Tenten see you on Monday' and then she hoped out of the car saying a goodbye and congratulating me again.

When the car started of down the road I could feel Nejis gaze in me.

So I turned and lloked at him

"WHAT!" I yelled at him agitated by everything.

Neji who didn't seem affected turned to look out on the road.

"What happened to you? Your covered in blood and dirt and your eye's are red and puffy and your glasses? Were are your glasses?" Neji asked concerned "probally on the roof of the school somewhere" I said with a shrug.

"On the roof? Why?" "Look Neji I'm tired and dirty and all I want to do is have a shower and sleep can I tell you tomorrow?" I asked hoping he would accept that Idea.

"We can get coffee or something and I will tell you then... ok?" Neji just nodded and we pulled up to the Hyuga compound I jumped out the car and walked straight to my room I grabbed a new white towel and walked into the bathroom and ran the hot water into the tub once it was half full I slid into the peircing hot water and soaked all the dirt and blood away.

An hour later.

I hoped out of the bath tub and put on some PJ'S and climbed onto my bed closed my eye's and drifted off into a peacful night sleep.

Zzzzzz

OK GUYZ HOPED YOU LIKED IT IF YOUR WANDERING WHY SAKURA? WELL IT'S SIMPLE I. ME DO NOT L-I-K-E HER

LOL

when hinata and neji go out for coffee guess who she meets there?


	5. Old memories

Hey guys it's me well I love you guys and thank you so much for you so much for your ideas especially Roise Thornet and NaruHina-love-cookies123 I love the Idea of Hinata and Sai being friends but they're going to be old friends and meet again and the idea of the bean is in but I have no Idea what Kiba is going to play because Gaara plays base Temari plays keyboard Sasuke plays guitar Naruto plays drums and Hinata sings so please tell me what Kiba should play

Tell me some song to write about and some good Ideas

R&R PLEASE

I don't own Naruto or any song that is written if I did they would suck! HeHe

Hinata and Neji sat at a table in the coffee shop Neji was drinking some green tea and Hinata was drinking ice coffee

Hinata's P.O.V

"So ... I guess you're mad at what happened" I said looking into the glass of coffee

"Hinata. I'm not mad at you I'm just scared for you when I think about you getting hurt like...like I used to hurt you well I feel enraged" Neji spoke softly I shivered at the thought of what Neji was like 3 years ago.

(Flashback)

"Your filthy you should of never been born I'm stranger and smarter!" Neji yelled looking down at Hinata on the floor

They were at the family doujo duelling and Hinata was on the floor badly beaten the head of the Hyuga family was standing in the corner along with her father' sister and many other members of the family.

"COME ON HINATA GET UP AND FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL HYUGA!" Neji spat out venomously

Hinata slowly staggered to stand up only to be thrown down a second later.

Neji waited for her to get up but nothing Hinata laid motionless on the clod hard floor with blood swarming out her head. Neji just stood staring at the unconscious Hyuga waiting for her to get up but she never did...

(Flashback ended)

"I know you care Neji but the only thing you need to know is that I won" I said happily.

Neji smirked at the Hyuga and then started to laugh.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I was walking down the streets in the city with Gaara, Temari, Kiba and Naruto when I heard.

"OH MY GOOD IT'S HINATA!" Temari yelled pointing into the coffee shop just down the road.

"Let's go say hi" she insisted and started to prance off and then stopped and looked at us

"I said let's say hi" she said once again but this time as if she was going to kill us if we said no. Naruto and Kiba started to run with Temari to the coffee shop scared of what might happen if they didn't.

I looked over to Gaara and said "How on earth do you put up with her?" I asked curious.

"Trust me if I knew I would tell you my secret" Gaara said with a huff and started to follow Temari and the others silently.

When we walked through the door all I could hear was Temari blabbering her big fat mouth and then she started to yell.

"Hinata Hinata over hear" Hinata turned around in her seat and now I could see what she was wearing.

Her hair was in a tight high ponytail her eyes were a beautiful white with tints of purple her shirt was a tight black tank top and she had on some demine shorts and a pair of white skate shoes

*who knew?* I thought.

She was beautiful but as I was openly staring at her, her bastard cousin Neji stepped in front of her

"What do you want Uchiha?" Neji growled at me angrily.

"N-neji its f-fine he's the one who got me t-to join the b-band, he plays the g-guitar" Hinata stated happily.

" You should have told me who was in the band Hinata if I had known Uchiha and Uzimaki were in it I would have never let you join" Neji said sternly to Hinata.

"W-well I joined s-so butt o-o-out" Hinata said the last word quietly.

We all stared at her amazed and then before anyone of us knew anything Hinata was in a bone crushing hug by Temari.

"Uh Hi um... I'm sorry I...I forgot your name" Hinata said guiltily.

"Oh it's ok Hina-chan remember my name is Temari" Temari said happily she turned to Neji and started to whale "CHEER UP NEJI STOP BEING SUCH A STICK IN THE MUD"

That afternoon

Normal P.O.V

Neji was agro all afternoon after their little meeting with Hinata's new friends you.

You could tell by the way he was acting first off if any one looked or touch him or Hinata they would end up with a black eye or broken nose. I know I know that's what I mean by agro.

But he was soon going to go totally ballistics when see's who shows up on the Hyuga door, step to see the shy Hyuga after 5 years?

-Who is at the door?-

-What do they want?-

-Is Neji going to have a cow?-

All good questions but you will have to wait HAHA

Hope you liked it R&R


	6. 6 Old friends or Old Lovers

TO BRING THE BEAUTY OUT

I am so so so very sorry I just couldn't think I know what is happening in other chapters but I don't know what to do for this chapter so if it sucks tell me cause I won't be sad I would think the same I'm so sorry.

Neji's P.O.V

The bell to the door rung and I let out a low growl I got up from were I was sitting on the couch and walked to the door "N-Neji maybe I-I should open the door y-you don't want to s-scare them a-away" Hinata stuttered.

Hinata's P.O.V

Neji walked away as I opened the door and looked out and saw him I haven't seen him in ages I let out a happy squeal and hugged him he was happy as well.

Neji came running into the room took one look at the boy hugging me and he just blew up with rage yelling at our new guest.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEOFRE I CUT OFF YOUR DICK" Neji yelled "Neji d-don't be s-so rude" I said and turned back to my friend and said " And you why are you here? When? How?" I kept asking he just chuckled and said

"Come on hime you don't think I'd just come to see you?" He asked.

"Yes you would but…" "But! You caused my Hinata so much trouble so get out SAI!" Neji yelled again.

"NEJI!" I raised my voice again and Neji looked shocked and walked away sobbing.

Hanabi came down the stairs saying "Hinata why is Neji crying again" Hanabi took one look at Sai and let out a sigh.

"Hey Kido" Sai said "I'm in middle school I'm not a kid" Hanabi said and walked back up stairs.

"Tough crowd" said Sai in a huff I let out a giggle and grabbed his hand and led him inside.

"So how long are you going to be staying in town this time?" I asked, "Until I finish high school" he said "really?" I asked he gave me a smirk and nodded I jumped on top of him and hugged him again.

"But what about work?" I said, "I took some leave besides I want to hang out with Hina hime so how have you been still singing?" Sai asked

"Yes! I'm actually in a band its amazing I just got in but still its going to be so much FUN but when Neji met the band members he well he acted like how he just was with you." I said excitedly.

"Its good to see you smile again Hina I've missed that" Sai said sadly "Sai I know you had to leave and I know its not your fault so don't worry about it your back and your going to stay until we finish High school so I'm so happy thank you"

*The next day*

I walked into the school once again I had my hair up in a messy loose bun with hair falling from it. I wore my large round glasses. I walked down the hallway in less confidence then I should have had Tenten was still at home recovering from what Sakura and her sheep had down to her, Neji was with his friends talking Football, Sai was getting his student details ready and the band members were well I don't know what they were doing. I was kind of scared to go see.

In that moment I heard an excited yet friendly scream come from down the hall. I looked up from my very interesting hands to the said person that had screeched my name.

In seconds I was in gulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

"H-hi Temari-san" I muttered out trying to breath from the air defying tight hug.

"Hi Hina-chan we have to go come on" she said before letting me go and dragging me along side her through the crowded hallway.

As I was getting pulled away the office door in front of me swung open and Temari and I stopped just in time to miss getting a door to the face. Just then out walked my best friend smiling "Hi Hime" he said looking at me.

Temari's eyes were wide "y-you're your…. Sai" she whispered. "Yes. Yes I am. Are you a friend of Hina's?" he asked amused.

Temari turned to look at me and then to Sai her eyes were wide and mouth open I could tell she didn't know what to do so she just nodded. I put my hand to my mouth trying to stifle my giggle.

That is when Temari got out of her daydream and let out a squeal. "You… and him…friends? Famous…OH MY GOD HINATA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" she said and attacks me in another hug.

From behind me I could hear Sai let out a low chuckle. "Temari…can't breath," I heaved out. She let go of me and then turned to Sai "Hi I'm Temari Hinata's friend and band member so how do you know Hinata?" she asked more calmer then she was a few second ago.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sai I'm glad your looking after Hina-Hime" Sai said looking protectively at me.

Temari nodded and then said "well I need to kidnap Hina we need to practice" she said slowly.

"Oh is it okay if I come?" Sai asked kindly giving Temari a fake smile I could tell it was a fake smile because I was the only one to see his real smile because I was the only one he would open up to.

"Its okay follow me, but you didn't tell me what sort of relationship you have with Hinata" Temari butted in.

"T-temari I d-don't think we should b-be talking a-about that," I stuttered out "and why not I want to know about our bands new baby," Temari joked at least I hoped it was a joke

"Hinata and I used to date" Sai answered bluntly I started to look down at the ground as I heard him talk.

"Used too?" Temari asked but the rest of the way to the music room was silent except for the constant screams of girls that had spotted the teenage movie, TV and music star.

We soon got to the music room to find everyone there. Sasuke was tuning his guitar, the red head was strumming at the base in his long slim fingers, the blonde who I found out was Naruto was sitting at his drum set pouting and an energetic brunette was playing with another guitar.

"Whoa" I said as I looked at the instruments in a dream like state all signs of sadness had disappeared along with my breath.

When everyone heard me gasp they all looked at me and I swear I saw Sasuke smirk at me.

"Good to see you didn't chicken out," he said snickering

I let out a huff and walked into the room "M-me chicken o-out no w-way"

Behind me I once again heard a very comforting chuckle. When every one heard this voice they all turned to look behind me.

OH what a shock they had!

*~!#$%^&()_+

HAHA I'm a genius it was perfect HAHAHAHA.

:D

Neji: GENIUS. GENIUS! GENIUS! YOUR NO GENIUS YOU'RE A PHYCO MANIAC LETTING THAT BLOODY PLAYBOY SAI BE FRIENDS WITH MY LIL' CUZ. I WILL KILL YOU.

Me: Whatever…. Yawn

See how good I am and I didn't even get caught. You see im writing this for you in class instead of doing my actual schoolwork please R&R

Yay …. OPPS GOT CAUGHT…. BYE :'(


	7. Sai's song

HEY GUYZ I FEEL SO HAPPY LOL IM GLAD YOU LIKE MY UPDATE AND I FEEL LIKE WRITING MORE.

HEHE WITH SAI. I AM OPEN TO ALL COMENTS AND IDEAS SO FEEL FREE TO TELL ME I AM OPEN TO ALL

I don't own any songs or NARUTO so I am not copywriting OK!

HAVE FUN HEHE

All characters are OOC so please don't complain about the characters their how I like them. ENJOY

Everyone stood staring wide eyed at the famous teen behind me. And before I knew it I had large familiar arms draped around my shoulders. I let out a squeak as I felt the hot burning breath evade my neck.

" T-this is S-sai" I said shakily gesturing to the boy leaning on me.

" Hinata-chan why do you know Sai?" Kiba asked still looking at the boy that had him draped around me.

"And why is he leaning on you?" Sasuke growled quietly.

I had no idea what to say I stood frozen my breath heavy I could feel Sai's breath get heavier as he lean more on me "So my beautiful Hime who are they?"

"S-sai these a-are my band m-members" I said Nervously

"And I-I know Sai b-because w-we used t-to date" the room went quiet for a minute but for me it felt like an hour I could still feel Sai's breath on my neck.

I then heard a loud laugh wash through the room. "No…. haha really Hinata H-how do you… haha know Sai" Naruto asked.

"It's true" Sai breathed out sending shivers up my spine.

Naruto's laughing died down as the room went quiet once again.

"Well this is awkward" Sai said and shifted off my back and stood next to me.

"So are you guys going to practice or not?" "Are yeah lets practice" Temari said less enthusiastic then before.

I just nodded and moved away from Sai to the other band members.

"Ok Hina-Chan we're playing a song that Sasuke had wrote. Sasuke give her the lyrics," Temari demanded.

"He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

_[x2:]_  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out.  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye;  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know

I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know"

"H-how was it" I asked nervous this was my first song I sang with the band.

I looked around the room that went quiet once the song had finished, and suddenly I was getting glomped by Temari telling me how cute I was. I let out a soft giggle as I looked at the rest of the band with a faint blush painted on my white bony cheeks.

Second to speak was Sai "As always Hime is the best" this made me blush even more "HINATA YOU WERE SO AWSOME THAT WAS WICKED" Naruto yelled grinning at me like a fox making my heart skip a beat.

I stared at the animal like boy for a few more seconds until I heard a soft low voice being spoken from behind me. I jumped at the new voice.

"Yeah good job Hinata-san" I turned to look at the newly spoken person thinking to myself that his voice sounded really unnaturally familiar, he was part of the band and it wasn't like I didn't know who he was, its just this was the first time I've actually heard him speak.

'Gaara huh' I thought staring at the poor boy after a few intense seconds I snapped out of my daydream.

I turned again to look back at the front of the room where I could see the rest of the band and Sai of course. Staring at the guys I suddenly heard Temari say, "Sai you sing a song it would be so cool," she swooned.

I snapped my head to face Sai his fake smile showing clear as day.

"I would love to. If you don't mind can I use your acoustic guitar?" he asked kindly.

Sasuke grumbled and reluctantly nodded his head; a serious frown covered his usually emotionless features.

Sai walked over to the front and grabbed the guitar. He then sat down on the chair that guitar was leaning on. And sat to on it and then he started to sing 'Your so Beautiful' (by Bruno Marz)

The whole time he was playing his eyes didn't leave me. At most parts of the song I couldn't stop blushing.

And when he finished his eyes were still on me.

Hop you like this chap it has been a long time since I put up a new chap but I'm gonna put up more I promise.


	8. Target

I wanna thank **Hime-Love-97.** Thank you!

You are awesome you gave me the idea of having Sai in the story which helped because I think its going to be better now.

Some character my not act like they usually act like they may be major OOCNESS.

I do not own Naruto or any song because they are good and if I owned them they wouldn't be good anymore.

9999999999

Sai looked at me with his coal black eyes as I heard his soft sweet voice that I hadn't heard in years echo through crowded music room that was currently occupied.

Once he had finished his song his eyes never left mine. Making me blush a deep scarlet.

Sai smirked at me with one of his fake smiles making my blush disappear. I let out a sigh and looked at Sai with disappointed stare.

The siren then went and signalled that it was time for class everyone began to leave until there was only Sai, Sasuke and myself left in the room I grabbed my abandoned bag that was dumped on the floor 20 minutes before and began to exit the room Sai following suit.

I looked at the tall handsome boy on my right and giggled.

"Your such an idiot Sai your not going to win any points with a fake smile like that you know, just because you're an actor doesn't mean no one can see through your smile."

Sai just continued to smile until we had to part ways I made my way to English.

I was extremely late but its not like it mattered now did it because the teacher wouldn't be there until 10 min before the bell goes for the next class, and I know its 10 mins I've timed it.

I got to the door and slid it open looking inside. Only being in this school for a week the three top bullies had already targeted me.

Sakura- The slut & and her posse of whores

Ino- The class president & and the whole student body

AND

Akatsuki- The school Gang

All three horrors of the school were out to make my school life hell for no bloody good reason.

I walked into the classroom that was erupted with sound going unnoticed by everyone, that was until Sakura spotted me.

She got off her fat ass from her seat at the front of the room and started to move through the aisle with the help of her white trashy legs of course that was being shown on full display.

She an evil glare on her face that showed hatred towards me and anyone else who supported me anyone but Sasuke of course.

Bubble Gum was now right in front of me and the room had gone quiet watching the bitch as she went in circles around me.

This girl seriously had some issues with personal space, but I wouldn't say anything because. Well because I am Hinata. Geek, loner extraordinaire.

"Hyuga. CHEE. YOU USED YOUR MONEY TO WIN THE AUDITION DIDN'T YOU. DIDN'T YOU!" She screeched when stopped pacing around me and was now standing right in front of me.

"It's either that or you Seduced My Sasuke, there is no way you would of won just by your voice alone. You filthy SLUT!" Sakura than suddenly swiped once of her claw like hands across my face cutting my cheek in the process making it bleed.

The room was still silent and I knew no one would help me. So I was helpless. Without me knowing Two of Slutra's friends had force me down onto the floor making me look like I was Kneeling In front of the 'Queen'

I was disgusted not with Slutra but with myself for not having enough confidence to stand up for myself. I wanted to beat the crap out of pinkie so bad that it was killing me.

I was still on the ground for 10 Minutes and the bell had finally gone and the teacher had not once shown up. No one left the room as it felt to tense to make a noise.

Then **BAM!**

The classroom door was slammed open.

In walked Sai.

He took one look at me and the rest of the classroom and smiled. Sai swiftly moved through the room everyone was now whispering throughout and stealing glance of the prince in the room.

Sai then said " Hey Hinata wait long"

Hope you liked it. It was shorter than the others sorry I will make it up to you promise!

R&R Please Like it and I will like you!

Thank You Guys for reading it I really feel happy that someone likes my stories Bye


	9. Sakura rejected?

Hi guys its me nobody 1998 I'm so glad you like my story so far and sorry for leaving hat chp on a cliff hanger but I just love seeing you guys squirm. please remember that I take up any ideas you guys might have.

pre warning this chp might be small cause I am writing it in class when I am supposed to be doing work. haha

love the chp and I will love you love me and I will love you too :) hope you guys enjoy!

R&R make sure you do

I do not own naruto or any songs that may be in it just the story.

"Hi Hinata wait long" I heard Sai say as he got nearer and nearer the back of the room.

I could feel the 2 pair of hands strangled in my hair loosen.

Sai was now right behind me I could tell because I could find Sai's scent anywhere.

I then heard pinkie run past me pushed me onto my hands and knees instead of just my knees and stood right in front of the famous TV star.

"Oh My God your Sai. Super hot, number one actor and singer" "Yes I am and your blocking my way" Sai said kindly as he brushed off the slutty girl to make his way to me.

The queen bee just stared at him like he was crazy for pushing her aside. "No way your not really here for the slut are you? this is even more evidence that this girl is a whore and is trying to seduce any guy on top." she said angrily.

swinging around to look at Sai as he finally got in front of me. "Hi Hime wait long?" he asked again kneeling down in front of me with a real smirk on his face as he put his hand out for me to grab I went back onto my knees and put my snow white hand in his. Sai then stood up and pulled me up with him.

I tripped a little making me fall forward and I ended up with my face buried in his chest, he smelt of paint and ink.

Without me knowing I had been standing like that for a while I heard Sai's voice "Having fun down there Hina?" he laughed out.

I gazed up at the tall handsome man that was right in front of me. A small blush grazed my cheeks as I heard his laughs through the quiet room that was filled with people who were against me.

I quickly pulled back from Sai's grasp and grabbed my bag that was abandoned on the floor I turned back to face Sai and said in a small voice "Next class now, right?" Sai just nodded grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room But I could still hear the screams of Sakura as she kept on calling me a 'slut, whore and anything else she could think of to make me seem like I sleep with hot guys.

Which was bad for me because I was positive that more than half would believe what shit bubblegum was spreading.

Even if I did have class next I knew I would be late, I knew that Sai wouldn't let go of what he had seen what was being done to me and what I was being called.

I dragged into a empty classroom with Sai and he pushed me onto a chair before going to the door and locking it he then turned to me. On his face was an expression that I had once thought was lost, an expression of hatred and sadness. I hadn't seen it since well since his brother died.

Or when he committed suicide, because of all the bullies that used to pick on his brother.

Sai hated anything that had to do with bulling, and he would never forgive anyone who was doing it to someone he was close to again.

I let out a sigh and got up from my seat and strolled over to the boy. His anger was boiling. He hated seeing what that pink haired bitch was doing to Hinata.

But I knew what he hated most was that I was letting that girl do it to me in the first place.

"Hinata why?" he asked with his teeth clenched

"Why do you let them do this to you. Why don't you do anything. When I saw that girl doing that do you know how hard I tried to restrain myself from fucking deforming that face of hers, I couldn't stand it"

I looked Sai in the face as I stared right in front of him "Sai I know what I am doing, so you don't have to worry about it, if it ever got out of control then that bitch would be dead in a second, You know that"

Sai only nodded but remained quiet so I to make him feel better I gave him a hug.

But just then the door swung open. Sai must of forgotten that each classroom had two doors. In walked Sasuke, with a menacing glare plastered on his face. Who knew he could have that kind of expression as well.

But why is he glaring there is no way there is anything to it right?

haha im stopping for now please dont hate me I already know how I want to end this story which wont be for a long time and i already know that there will be a sequel to this story as well which i will tell you about later on when this story come to a close.

hope you liked it please coment no bad ones and im always open to new and crazy ideas always


	10. Rumours

The door slammed open Sai had obviously forgotten that classrooms in Japan had two doors, which was differently from doors in USA. Sasuke stalked forward through the now open door.

I pushed away from Sai's embrace and turned to look at the now glaring boy "H-hi Sasuke-San" I stuttered to him in a soft voice.

Sasuke just growled and looked behind me to Sai his glare intensified as I felt Sai's hand go onto my shoulder. "I guess I should go my Hime seen you at lunch" Sai said in a fake nice voice and then he kissed my cheek making my cheeks turn bright red.

Sai then walked out of the room but not before standing right in front of Sasuke I couldn't see what he was doing but I could seen that Sasuke was grinding his teeth together, Sai then bowed his head to say goodbye and walked away.

I looked up at the angry boy and decided to say something "Sasuke? Are y-you ok?" I asked as I walked closer to the boy Sasuke looked at me and I flinched at the fierceness of his eyes he saw this his eyes softened.

I looked at him again this time not flinching but looking straight at him "Hinata are you ok? What the hell happened?" He asked his voice mixed between anger and worry

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking confused. "Hinata its all over the school. There's a rumour that well that you sleep with any popular guy, just to get what you want. And that you bribed me with money to get into the band" Sasuke said putting his hands on my shoulders.

I sucked in air as I felt his touch through the fabric of my clothes. I could feel his warmth radiate from his hand, my heart going …thump…thump…thump…

"Why" I whispered under my breath 'why is my heart beating so fast it feels like it's going to explode'

"Hinata? Hinata?" Sasuke asked looking down at me. But I was just staring.

I soon broke out of my inside panic attack and looked at the lean male in front of me who still had his hands on my shoulders.

"S-Sasuke can y-you please stop s-shaking me," I said softly as I was swung side to side by the boy.

The shaking then stopped instantly and Sasuke let go of my shoulders and looked down at the grown with a light blush hidden on his cheeks.

"Sorry" he said softly still not looking at me.

Looking at him I shook my head but said nothing.

"Anyway just forget about the rumours ok?" I said but then a sudden worry came to me.

"You d-don't believe t-them do y-you?" I asked, "what about the rest do they believe it they can't! It's not true I sware!" I yelled as my worry sank in.

"Hinata relax I know it not true you know its not true and so do the guys so don't worry just worry about yourself" Sasuke said trying to get me to relax. Which I say was working.

I stopped talking and looked up at the dark prince. I couldn't speak to scared of what would come out. Then for I don't really know how many times today the door slammed open and in ran Neji.

DUN DUN DAAAAAA LOL I JUST LOVE TEASING YOU GUYS I WONDER IF YOU WOULD KILL ME IF I STOPPED RIGHT HERE. SHOULD I?

Nah that's just too cruel love you.

"Hinata! Hinata! Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? No broken bones? OH god Hinata you look a mess" Neji said looking at me I thought he was going more crazy than I was and what was with people not respecting doors I mean what did they ever do to them.

I looked at Neji and began to giggle. And said " I-I'm fin nii-san I promise" I looked at him through my large square glasses as they sat crookedly on my nose.

" Guys can I go now I am super duper late for class and I h-have a s-scary T-teacher." I whined and tried to escape through the door, but Neji stopped me and he pulled me out the door and the opposite way to my classroom I saw Sasuke watch in shock and I hard Neji say "I'm not letting you go until you get a full check up and you are a hundred per cent fine." I let out a sigh as I was being dragged throughout the hallways.

I was soon pushed through white doors into the school nurses office.

"Neji really I'm fine," I said.

But Neji just went to the nurse and I heard him say

"I want you to check if Hinata has… Aids" when I heard this I knew he had heard the rumours but what made me really sad was that he actually believed them.

I let silent tears run down my cheeks but just before Neji turned to look at me I put my long sleeved arms to my face and wiped the fallen tears.

I then got up and rushed out of the room without being noticed.

I ran and ran to the music room that was not being occupied at the moment. I rushed into the room only to become face to face with my music teacher.

"Hinata. Are you okay dear, I heard the rum…" "It's not true I swear I swear its not I've never done that kind of stuff I promise" I cried as I slid to the ground crying even my teachers knew.

Mrs M kneeled next to me and started to chant, "I know dear I know."

So she did believe me?

I was so happy but I still couldn't stop crying.

So the teacher stood up went to both doors put up a sign saying that no one was to entre and then locked to the door.

She the walked to the instruments and picked up a guitar and handed it to me.

"

"I want you to sing"

Hinata just nodded again wiping her face with her sleeves she then stood up and sat on a chair that was lying around.

She then started to pick at the cords and began to sing

If you search for tenderness  
It isn't hard to find  
You can have the love you need to live  
But if you look for truthfulness  
You might just as well be blind  
It always seems to be so hard to give

Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you

I can always find someone  
To say they sympathize  
If I wear my heart out on my sleeve  
But I don't want some pretty face  
To tell me pretty lies  
All I want is someone to believe

Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you

I can find a lover  
I can find a friend  
I can have security  
Until the bitter end  
Anyone can comfort me  
With promises again  
I know, I know

When I'm deep inside of me  
Don't be too concerned  
I won't ask for nothin' while I'm gone  
But when I want sincerity  
Tell me where else can I turn  
Because you're the only one that I depend on

Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you

My teach just sat there looking at me. "Hinata you a have an amazing voice, but its hidden behind your self confidence, if you ever change come to me first and I will help you have so much potential and I think you can get there."

I just nodded and started to strum again this time just playing with notes.

Thanks for reading hope you liked it

I would like to say a few things

Do not hate Neji he just be a idiot

I do not own any song or naruto at all

if you want to know where I got the song from I first heard it when I was looking at my fav KPOP group and it was sung by Ryeowook in super junior the song is called Honesty

please R&R I WILL LOVE YOU GUYS thank you for so much support the next chapter will be out soon BYE BYE!


	11. Why me?

**Hi buys I'm glad you like my story so far, and so happy I get your support to tell you the truth I never really thought I would make it this far into the story I thought I would give up like I always do. But I won't pinkie promise.**

**Do not own any naruto or song that might show up in this story.**

**Now relax and enjoy.**

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Hinata she spent her whole time keeping her head down.

She heard whispers about her sinful ways and insults about her using money to get ahead of others.

She hated it all she could stand the silent glares and whispers that she got from classmates and she could cope with food being thrown at her during lunch period but she just couldn't stand the abusive action being forced upon her making her all bloody and bruised.

Sure she could fight for herself and of course she wanted to, but Hinata vowed on her mothers grave that she wouldn't not unless someone's life was on the line, and if this shit didn't stop soon someone's life would be on the line but it sure as hell wouldn't be Hinata.

Hinata started to walk home from the long day at school; she had been avoiding Neji and anyone else she knew.

As she got about a block away Hinata was stopped in an awfully familiar ally way, the one from her first day of school if she remembered correctly.

The reason she stopped was because someone or as Hinata liked to put it something was following her, and she knew just who it was.

The Akasuki.

Be surrounded by a group of high school seniors that were known for their infamous gang was a little intimidating even for Hinata.

"W-what do y-you want?" Hinata asked

One of them spoke whom She had known as Diedara, Hinata had once had a run in with the Akasuki once before, and lets just say ever since they have seemed interested in the petite girl.

**~Flashback~**

It was a week after Hinata had started to go to school and she was wondering around the school looking for a quiet place to rest. Not finding any in the school she decided to look outside.

She left the school building and began to look around the back of the school were it was abandoned. She was walking slowly through the graffiti coated back entrance and was soon stopped when she started to hear a group of guys laughing.

Hinata was intrigued by the group for god knows why and moved forward to get a closer look.

Hinata tip toed closer and hid behind the corner before looking around it to see 8 guys lounging around on the on the cement smoking and drinking.

And on luck she heard what they were talking about.

"Did you hear that da bastard Neji's Cousin is comin' to dis skool," A blonde guy said while taking another drag of his cigarette before talking again

"She s'posed to be a real nerd, you kno no fashion sense, ugly"

Hinata didn't know what to do they were talking about her and they didn't even know who she was.

Suddenly her attention was focused on a green haired guy as he said "I smell human blood" and then he licked his lips before looking straight up at Hinata she was too slow when she pulled back and kick a rusted can of paint that was thrown on the floor who knows how long ago.

The group of delinquents heard the noise and stood up making their way to Hinata.

Hinata didn't know what to do if she ran she would still be in trouble because one had already seen her and if she didn't she had a high possibility of getting killed, well that's what she thought at least.

Hinata started to back away when the running footsteps of the boys were closer.

The 8 boys soon surrounded Hinata and she had her back to the wall not being able to move.

The 8 boys started to come closer and Hinata's heartbeat raced, what was she to do.

So she decided to talk "H-hello n-nice to meet you I-I'm H-Hinata"

"Oh so you're the famous Hinata that has just arrived at the school, as the rumours say your ugly as shit" to say the least Hinata was a little insulted by this comment I mean they hadn't even seen her face properly so how could they say that.

"T-that's not really n-nice you kn-know" Hinata replied to the boy that just scoffed and moved closer to her.

The 8 boys were now right in front of the timid girl and she could hear one say "Now lets look at what you look like without your glasses huh?"

One of the guys reached forward and grabbed onto Hinata's glasses she tried to grab them back but it was to late her face was revealed.

She looked up the guys with her large lavender eyes in shock they saw they actually looked at her face.

Hinata snatch the glasses back from the 8 shocked men and looked down at the ground. Not knowing what was to come.

"Holy FUCK" one said I looked up at him he had white hair that was sleeked back he was also wearing a black button up shirt that was undone showing his masculine chest this man also had a necklace with a cross on it around his neck.

"Hidan said a naughty word" the smallest of the group said in a baby voice thinking himself as cute.

"Diedara you heard it right right Tobi know you did you heard you heard he swore saying a bad word" the groups undivided attention was now off of Hinata for the moment was now on the whining orange masked boy who Hinata Figured to be Tobi.

Taking this chance Hinata made her escape from the group and ran back into the school.

**~End Flashback~**

Hinata shivered at the memory of the boys even if she did only know 3 of the boy's names she was she was not to keen on knowing the rest.

"We didn't get to see you off last time, you left without us knowing, you shouldn't do that you know unless you want to make us angry" one said that she didn't kno the name of.

"W-well I a-apologise for not s-staying long b-but I had to go j-just like how I-I need to go now s-so if you d-don't mind bye" and Hinata tried to walk away but that wasn't so easy.

"Nuh ah your not goin' anywhere not until we say you can got it" another said with a sick smirk on his face.

All Hinata could do was nod she was not ready to fight not until she knew what they wanted with her.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR STAY ON NOBODY 1998'S STORY FOR REVIEWS PLEASE HEAD VV FOR EXITING PLEASE HEAD ^ I HOPE YOU LIKED^L^ **


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata followed her 'capturers' out of the ally way with a huff. They weren't that scary she thought as she heard Diedara and Tobi yell at each other.

She had really miss judged them. "S-so, where are we going?" Hinata asked curiously following the boys.

No one answered her everyone seemed to be ignoring her or stuck in his or her own conversation with each other. There was however one person who wasn't in a conversation he looked scary as well, his eye's held stories that only he could hold.

"Um… Excuse me… w-where are we going?" Hinata question the male.

Looking at him properly Hinata noticed that he was rather handsome.

"Why?" he asked her.

"No r-reason" she replied.

The male looked at her with his cold eyes sending shivers down her back.

"Hmmm" he hummed as they continued to walk. They walked for a long time until they got to an apartment they all turned to the male that Hinata was talking to before.

"So are you going to let us in Itachi?" One asked

Itachi just walked to the front of the group took out his keys and opened the apartment door and everyone rushed in, Tobi grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her inside as well.

It was a cozy home; Hinata thought it was nothing like a gang members home she thought at least.

It was clean…

Hinata looked around the house curiously as the others ordered Itachi to get them food.

"So Hime I hope your comfortable" another person said It was again someone that she didn't know the name of

"Hime? I think you got my name wrong it's Hinata not Hime" Hinata said confused.

"You little bitch you think your so smart don't you" Hidan yelled lifting his hand to hit her.

"Hidan!" A demanding voice boomed over the group "You know not to hit girls" the voice said. Hinata looked through the group to see a orange haired man with piercing on his face.

"U-um I don't mean to be rude. But I don't know most of your names" Hinata said looking at the room.

"Most? Shouldn't it be all I mean I certainly didn't tell you me name" Diedara question

"I'm quiet not stupid" Hinata said "Just because I don't talk a lot doesn't mean I can't listen I heard Tobi-Kun say your name Diedara-kun and then you all said Itachi-san's name" Hinata conveyed.

Diedara was about to say something more when the Orange hair male cut him off.

"I'm Pain…" He said in a low voice.

"I'm Tobi!" Tobi yelled jumping up and down as a response he was hit on the head by Diedara.

The only other female there then introduced herself "I'm Konan"

The green hair boy that said when they first met ' I smell human blood' talked next he was one of the creepiest people there

"Zetsu" he said

The next to talk was very tall male Hinata was sure he was the tallest one there he was spiky dyed hair, it was navy blue and his eye's were a great blue she wasn't sure if they were contacts or if he was a foreigner.

"I am Kisame" he chuckled

Hinata nodded to him and waited for the next.

The next person wasn't there the day that Hinata first met the Akasuki she also realised that Konan also wasn't there

This person was rather peculiar he had his whole face covered but his eyes, which were a light green.

"Kakuzu" he mumbled the thing covering his mouth making his words get muffled.

The last to talk was a red head he kind of looked like Gaara.

"I'm Sasori" he said his voice was soothing it was the most comforting voice she heard from the group.

"I'm Tobi" Tobi yelled again glomping Hinata out of enthusiasm

"N-nice to meet you Tobi-kun" Hinata bowed as Tobi still held on to her.

Itachi then walked back from the kitchen with a bowl of chips and 9 bottles of beer and 2 glasses that Hinata guessed to be cola.

Itachi handed the 2 glasses to herself and Tobi while the rest grabbed their beer.

So far no one had tried to hurt her so why did they want her to follow them.

"So Hinata" Kona said looking at the only other girl.

"Hmm" Hinata looked up from her glass and looked at the blue hair girl.

"I heard you kicked Sakura's ass" Konan said grinning at her.

"I-I wouldn't say that..." Hinata mumbled

"So it's true she can fight like Neji?" Diedara asked looking at Hinata

"Yeah" Konan said nodding

"Really is she better or worse?" Hidan asked getting interested

"Hinata?" Konan asked raising an eyebrow waiting for her to answer

"I-I don't know I haven't tried in a long t-time" Hinata answered honestly.

Every one of them nodded and went back to drinking then suddenly Hidan slammed down his drink on to the coffee table and stood glaring down at Hinata.

"I wanna test you out" He yelled it was the first time she hadn't heard her swear.

"N-no thank y-you" Hinata replied

"Bitch you think your better then me?" He yelled

"N-no" Hinata said

"Then fight me!" He demanded

"No"

"Oh your gonna get it you f**king ****" He screamed he then leant down and yanked Hinata up.

Hinata then dropped her glass it smashed. Hidan still having hold of her pull her out of the apartment and down to the park the was littered with broken glass and syringes.

The other followed.

"I d-don't want to f-fight you" Hinata said

"I don't give a f**k" He stated and let go of her.

The other Akasuki members were now surrounding the two people. They didn't know wether they should stop them or watch.

Hidan lifted his fist and swung it. Hinata leant back and dodged it vastly.

"Heh" Hidan laughed

This time he tried to kick her again she got of the way.

It was getting boring.

"Fight back you little c*nt" Hidan yelled

"No" Hinata said back still dodging every attack thrown at her. She then lost her balance when weaving away from a kick.

She fell down onto the ground get cut by a shard of glass.

Her hand started to bleed. She lifted up her hand and looked as the blood flowed out.

Everyone stared at her waiting for what was to come next.

"Ha… ahahahaha" Hinata laughed she pulled her hand to her mouth and licked up the blood that was dripping from her wound.

Hinata then looked up at Hidan who was confused.

Hinata looked different then she did seconds before.

She was scary her eyes were like steel.

Just when she was going to get a voice was heard.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the voice yelled running up to the group

"Hinata!" The voice said and the person ran to her. It was Sasuke.

Behind Hinata were the others by that it means Temari, Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba.

Hinata's eyes went back to normal. She looked at Sasuke who was kneeling down next to her.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him

"Me?! What about you?" He asked

"Oh! I was um… I made friends?" She explained sort of the him looking at the people around her.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said turning around to look at him "I already told you to leave her alone" he growled.

"Stupid fool It wasn't me who decided to do this" Itachi replied

"Y-you two know each other?' Hinata asked looking at the two in question they did look awfully alike.

"Yeah he's my brother" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he said that.

Hinata nodded her head and then looked at them calmly.

"That explains it then, I did think you two look very handsome" she said quietly this made both boys blush although they were both very skilled at hiding it.

"Um Hinata" Temari said after a few minutes of soaking in the scene she had just witnessed.

"Hmm?" Hinata looked up at her as she was still on the ground

"Your bleeding" Temari put simply.

Hinata looked down at her still bleeding hand and then back at the group.

"Oh! So it a-appears," she said nodding rubbing her hand on her skirt.

"Come on Hina lets get that bandaged up Temari said pushing her way through the crowded boy not listening to the growls that were sent to her, she pushed Sasuke out of the way and pulled Hinata to her feet and dragged her in the direction of the apartment she had just been in.

"This I-is all v-very strange" Hinata said as everyone else followed the two ladies.

"You haven't seen half of it, you should meet my family first" Temari said giggling she like Hinata she was sweet and Innocent one minute and strong and tuff the next. Hinata was amazing.

After getting her hand cleaned and bandaged Temari decided she would take Hinata home not Sasuke or The Akasuki she would. So she latched one hand onto Hinata's and the other onto Gaara's and left the apartment not without hearing the protest of the others.

The walk back to Hinata's home was also a quiet one.

She was used to quiet but it didn't happen often when Temari was there, however she was a few metres ahead of the other two on the phone talking to some one called 'Shika' at least that is what she called him.

"You…" Gaara started to talk with his deep voice looking at Hinata with stone like eyes.

"Yes Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked

"You haven't changed" He said and walked ahead leaving Hinata behind. Hinata didn't get the change to asked what he meant because they arrived at her home.

"See you tomorrow Hina-chan~" Temari sang and Hinata nodded and entered her house.

What a long day.

When she opened the door a yell was heard

"HINATA!" Neji yelled and hugged Hinata tightly

"Hello Nii-san" She replied

"I'm sorry I am l-late," she said

"I was so worried, what happened to your hand?" He asked worriedly Hinata knew if she answered honestly he would go over to Sasuke's house and beat everyone up, or try to at least.

"I fell down. I was l-late because I had to go to the p-pharmacist to get some stuff to t-treat my wound is a-all" she explained

Neji nodded reluctantly and said "Go up stair and bath I will call you when Dinner is ready" Hinata nodded and did as she was told.

This next 3 years were going to be hard.

**Ok I am so sorry. Very very sorry, I lost all inspiration to everything.**

**But while making this story I started making a playlist on youtube on all the songs I want to do for this fic and I was listening to them and I just felt the need to write. **

**So please expect more I promise I will update faster I think I have gotten over my writers block.**

**3 :P**


	13. Mean Notes and Music

Then next day at school Hinata could feel the glares of Sakura and her crew. She could hear the whispers as she walked through the hall skittishly. She was keeping a look out for the Akasuki not that she was really scared of them quite the opposite really they were funny.

She just didn't want to make another scene. When Hinata finally made it too her locker she sighed happily for no disruptions. When Hinata opened her locker she could hear the light snickers of passers. Pulling on the metal door she didn't expect to have paper after paper fall out her locker.

Hinata picked up the ones that were scattered around the hallway, sighing. Most of the sheets of paper had mean and hurtful words on them. Others she guessed were from some guys who gave her their numbers, stating things like "Call me baby" or "Wanna have a good time?" there were some that had things like "How much for an hour" esc.

Most of them were really funny. Some made Hinata want to scream at the onlookers in the hallway.

Finally when she had finished picking up the papers. Sakura walked past and 'bumped' into Hinata making her drop the papers all over again.

"Watch it" Sakura snarled and walked away, swaying her hips back and forth.

Hinata sighed again. The bell was about to ring any minute and she was supposed to be on the other side of the school for first period. She had already missed practice for the band she had yet too have a decent practice in.

Hinata bent down once again and began to pick up the sheets of paper. The bell did indeed ring while she was picking up the paper.

When everyone was out of the hall Hinata felt that this could give her free reigns.

"F*ck, Sh*t, crap, I hate my life, I hate this school" She said somewhat confidently.

As she kept of mumbling under her breath, she hadn't notice the soft claps of foot steps come closer she only seem to notice a presence of someone else when she heard the deep chuckle.

Hinata turned to see Sasuke standing there against the wall. "Well miss Hyuga can have attitude" he said.

"I-I'm not r-really in the m-mood today S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata grumbled to him.

"You missed practice" he said, "I'm starting to think you aren't as committed to singing as I first thought" he joked.

"I-its not that" Hinata said. "I'll come at lunch I want to have a sing anyway," Hinata said.

"I'll hold you too that" He said Hinata stood up again and sighed there was really no point going to class by the time she would get there it would be time for the bell.

Hinata began to walk away. Sasuke following her. Hinata finally got to an empty music room and sat down, picking up a guitar.

She started to sing

What if I told you  
Who I really was  
What if I let you in on my charade?

What if I told you  
What was really going on  
No more masks and no more parts to play

Theres so much I want to say  
But Im so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Would you see me differently?  
And would that be .such...a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you

What if I told you  
Thats its just a front  
To hide the insecurities I have

What if I told you  
That Im not as strong  
As I like to make believe I am

Theres so much I want to say  
But Im so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Would you see me differently?  
And would that be .such...a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you

Oh if I told you

Theres so much I want to say  
But Im so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Oh would you see me differently?  
And would that be .such...a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you

What if I told you  
What if I told you  
What would it be like  
What would it be like  
If I told you  
Oh what if I told you  
Oh I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you

Hinata liet out a puff after singing the song.

Sasuke was leaning against the door arms crossed as he stared at Hinata quizzically.

Only then did he notice the clean white bandage on her hand.

"Is your hand okay now?" He asked, Hinata looked down to her hand that only stinged a little.

"It's fine," She replied softly.

"So you will make the next practice right?" Hinata nodded "Because I have a few people I would like you to meet"

Hinata tilted her head slightly to the side and looked at him.

The siren went then time sure does fly by when your having fun...l not that Hinata would call any of the start of her day fun.

But it was all about to change it was time for music. Today Hinata decided to wear even worse clothes than she would usually a baggy olive green sweater and a long black skirt that reached her ankles.

Her glasses the same as ever.

When Sasuke and herself entered the music room they both went to the back and sat down.

Sakura fumed when she saw 'her' Sasuke with the school's slut. So she walked up to the back and said as loud as she could

"Sasuke you better watch out you might catch something!" Hinata just ignored her as if she was an annoying fly that just would not pester anyone else and Sasuke glared at her with a look of disgust written all over his feature and anyone with half a brain could of taken the hint that they were not needed.

Apparently she did not have a brain.

"Well?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke expectantly "What?" He asked

"Aren't you going to leave her and sit by me?" She asked as if it was obvious.

"No" he said

Hinata had to cover her hand over her mouth to stop her from snort out in laughter.

Sakura glared at her with pure hate "What are you laughing at you little whore" Sakura snapped

Hinata didn't even flinch "Apparently a sore loser" She replied

Sasuke liked these times. When Hinata had such confidence and was able to stick up for herself these were the times she were most beautiful. Not that she was never beautiful. Even now.

"Sakura! What are you doing class has started take a seat" Miss M said winking at Hinata

"Duets!" The teacher yelled happily. "I will be picking the partners so look forward to it kiddies."


End file.
